Warriors: Genesis (A Warrior Cats Fanfic)
by BethanyCarter
Summary: Follow the story of Mothstar, a seemingly ordinary she-cat that was chosen by Starclan along with four other cats to lead what remains of the former warrior clans of the area/ Hollypaw, the niece of Mothstar, keeps recieving dreams from Starclan because somehow, Mothstar cannot reach them, is it because Mothstar is not fit to lead, or is it something darker?
1. Allegiances Prologue

**Warrior Cats Fanfiction**

 **Warriors: New Dawn**

 **Outline**

 **Allegiances**

 **Oakclan**

 **Leader: Mothstar:** Fluffy dust-colored she-cat with green eyes.

 **Deputy: Redsky-** handsome ginger tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice: Hollypaw**

 **Medicine Cat: Brambleberry:** Pretty brown tabby she-cat with white stripes and green eyes. Mother of Pinepaw, Thrushpaw, and Hollypaw.

 **Apprentice:Pinepaw:** Pretty brown tabby she-cat.

 **Warriors**

 **Cougarbite:** handsome light brown tom with a white muzzle and paws.

 **Apprentice: Lionpaw**

 **Swiftclaw-** Handsome silver tom with yellow eyes.

 **Whitecloud-** Whie tom with green eyes.

 **Tawnypelt-** Pretty golden tabby she-cat; Mother of Lionpaw

Apprentice: Thrushpaw

 **Palefeather-** Very pretty gray she-cat with darker gray flecks and blue eyes.

 **Elders**

 **Doeleap-** Light brown she-cat; mother of Cougarbite and Tawnypelt.

 **Apprentices**

 **Hollypaw-** Pretty ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes.

 **Thrushpaw-** Pretty brown tabby she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes.

 **Lionpaw-** Handsome golden tabby tom with dark green eyes.

 **Breezeclan**

 **Leader: Thunderstar:** Large pure white tom with blue eyes.

 **Deputy: Blackfang:** Large black tom with large fangs and claws.

 **Medicine Cat: Silentmelody:** Pretty ginger and black she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Apprentice:Hornetpaw:** Very pretty pure black she-cat

 **Warriors**

 **Blazefur-** very pretty dark ginger she-cat with white paws.

 **Toadstomp-** Older brown tabby tom with green eyes and white paws.

 **Sparrowglide-** very pretty brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws, and a long scar down her left side; Daughter of Toadstomp.

 **Apprentice: Beepaw**

 **Sootfur-** Large, muscled, gray tom with yellow eyes.

 **Fernstripe-** Very pretty gray tabby she-cat. Mother of Blackfang's kits: Hornetpaw and Beepaw

 **Queens**

 **Sunfeather-** Beautiful fluffy ginger she-cat, formerly known as Shelly; Mother of Thunderstar's kits: Lighteningkit (pure white tom with blue eyes), Burntkit (Dark ginger tom), and Berrykit (Pretty white she-kit with ginger patches) and adoptive mother to Rosekit (pretty ginger tabby she-kit)

 **Elders**

 **Jaywing-** Blue-gray tom with yellow eyes.

 **Whiteeye-** Elderly brown tom with cloudy blind eyes.

 **Apprentices**

 **Beepaw-** Pretty gray tabby she-cat with black stripes and large claws.

 **Marshclan**

 **Leader: Duskstar:** Handsome brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes

 **Deputy: Mossfur:** Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Medicine Cat: Nettlefur:** Marbled dark gray tabby tom.

 **Warriors**

 **Juniperbreeze-** blue gray she-cat with icy blue eyes.

 **Heronstreak-** Pale gray tom

 **Lichenthroat-** Fluffy mottled gray tom

 **Prickletail-** spiky furred black tom with yellow eyes.

 **Sorrelpath-** Very pretty brown and white tabby she-cat.

 **Tinyflight-** pale brown tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Elders**

 **Wolfbite-** Very large brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes. Father of Sorrelpath and Tinyflight. Retired due to failing sight.

 **Streamclan**

 **Leader: Heatherstar:** Fluffy russet-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Deputy: Volefur:** brown tom.

 **Medicine Cat: Reedtail:** pure black tom.

 **Apprentice: Stonelake:** blue gray tom with green eyes

 **Warriors**

 **Bluestream-** Very pretty blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Salmontail-** pure black she-cat.

 **Rainshadow-** gray she-cat. Mother of Reedtail's kits Bluestream and Salmontail.

 **Apprentice: Pebblepaw**

 **Beechfur** \- handsome pale ginger tom

 **Birchtail-** handsome white tabby with gray stripes.

 **Splashpelt-** pretty white she-cat with ginger patches

 **Queens**

 **Silverpool-** Beautiful silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Birchtail's kits: Icekit (beautiful silver tabby she-kit with white stripes and green eyes) and Snowkit (white tabby she-kit with green eyes)

 **Apprentice**

 **Pebblepaw-** slender calico she-cat with green eyes.

The full moon cast an eerie sliver light across the ground as the night stilled with soft sounds of crickets chirping, and treefrogs croaking, lulling the forest and the small town to sleep. Among the darkened area were two golden eyes, peering across a construction site, and blinking wearily. Soon, the creature stepped out to reveal a dust-colored she-cat, who glanced around once again to make sure it was safe, then trotted into the site, sitting on a large pile of stones. She didn't like being here, next to the large sleeping yellow monster with its long neck bent and it's jaws agape. Though it slept soundly, it was still hard to sit next to it. Sound from behind her made her jump, only to see another cat scrabble up the stone hill to join her. "Good evening, Moth." the she-cat mewed politely. "Hi, Heather. You scared me." Heather blinked apologetically, then groomed her tail, her little kittypet collar ringing as she did so. She spat a slight curse "I hate this wretched thing. I can't go anywhere with out hearing this little bell." More scrabbling noises made them turn to see two more cats come to join them, one a dark gray tom, the other a huge white tom. "Dusk, Thunder." Heather mewed, greeting each with a nod. Dusk gave a nod back, but Thunder snorted and looked at Moth "So why are we here? My mate will be kitting soon and I don't want to miss it." Dusk purred "Congradulations on your kits, I had no idea Shelly was that close." the usually grumpy Thunder gave a purr of his own "Thank you, I am very proud...Moth you haven't answered my question. What are we doing here." Moth was watching the sky, its bright stars reflecting in her eyes "We all had the same dream, about the stars moving down to the earth, and speaking to us?" Moth mewed, not taking her eyes away "Yes, but as I said before," Thunder said impatiently, "it was just a dream, nothing more." finally, Moth took her eyes away and fixed him with her golden gaze "So we all just happened to have the exact same dream? You don't think it means something?" Thunder looked as if he were about to say something, but Moth turned her head back to the sky and continued, "my mother told me stories about the old clans who lived here...they believed in something called Starclan; Starclan is the band of stars in the sky, each star is a fallen warrior from the past. I belive it was Starclan who was speaking to us." Thunder snorted "I heard the same nonsense when I was a kit, Starclan is nothing more than a tale mothers tell their kits to keep them in line. I'm telling all of you, nothing is going to happen tonight." but Moth never took her eyes away, she started at the stars, waiting for something, anything to happen. "It is a little peculiar, Thunder," Heather mewed curiously, "Moth does have a point, why would we all have the same dream if it didn't mean something?" Dusk mewed an agreement "Perhaps we all heard something and it lead to a dream? I don't know, but I know that nothing here is going to happen...I'm going back home, this was a waste of my..." "Look!" Moth exclaimed excitedly, the three cats looked up to see the stars were moving! They swirled around in a circle then plunged down toward the earth, just like in their dreams...but it wasn't a star that came to speak with them, it was a beautiful gray pelted, starry furred she-cat who stepped out of the waterfall of starlight to sit in front of them "You all came." she purred, casting a glance at Thunder, who was cowering beside Dusk and Heather, "I am Swiftglide, one of the warriors of Starclan and former warrior of Oakclan. I have been chosen by your ancestors to seek you out." Moth approached, unlike the others she wasn't afraid, but stared at the glowing she-cat in awe "Welcome, Swiftglide, I am Moth, these are Thunder, Dusk, and Heather. We are honored by your presence, but we do all wish to know why we were summoned here." Swiftglide purred at Moth "You never doubted the sign, young one, I can see why you were chosen among your littermates. All of you step forward, please." Thunder, Dusk, and Heather hesitantly stepped forward to sit beside Moth, who wasn't at all uncomfortable like they were. Her pelt was flat and her eyes filled with nothing except awe and wonder; once they were seated, Swiftglide continued ,"Each of you are the decendants of the four original clan leaders." a handsome tom stepped from the waterfall behind Swiftglide, he was muscled, and his eyes burned with cold fire, "Dusk, your ancestor was Leafstar, former leader of Marshclan he was known for his wit and stealth." Moth looked from Dusk to Leafstar, and realized the two of them looked very similar, from their brown pelts to their green eyes. "Heather, your ancestor was Gorsestar," another tom stepped forward, he didn't look too much like Heather, but they shared the same pale amber eyes, "Gorsestar was known for his hunting ability, and was the leader of Streamclan. Thunder, your ancestor was Heavystar, the leader of Breezeclan," a huge white tom with black patches stepped from the waterall, there was no doubt in any cats' mind this was Thunder's ancestor, "Heavystar was know for his temper and ferocity in battle, but also for his loyalty and honor to his clan. Swiftglide then turned to Moth, her eyes were kind and loving, "And finally, Moth. Your ancestor was Juniperstar," a beautiful dusty brown she-cat with golden eyes stepped from the waterfall, gazing at Moth with a loving gaze, "Juniperstar is also my mother...Moth is my grandaughter." Swiftglide and Moth stared at eachother for a moment, before Swiftglide continued, "Juniperbreeze was known for her intelligance and loyalty to Starclan. She was the leader of Oakclan. The reason you all were called here was because Starclan believes it is time to bring the clans back to the forest. Now that twolegs are no longer a threat, the clans should become strong again." "But what about our families? Our home? I will not leave my kits behind!" Thunder snarled angrilly, ignoring the infuriated look the other starry cats gave him...all except for Heavystar, who stared at him proudly. "Starclan does not ask of you to leave your family, Thunder," Juniperstar meowed, her voice was so calm and confident, yet gentle and kind, "you may of course take them with you, but you are the one to lead the clan, no other. You have the blood of leaders in you, and are the few remaining clan cats who are pure blooded warriors. We ask you to lead." Thunder paused, and nodded, understanding shining in his eyes. Moth turned back, and for once she looked doubtful "Swiftglide, I'm not a warrior...I can barely hunt and I can't fight...why choose me?" Juniperstar answered her, her cool golden gaze softening "Leadership isn't all about hunting and fighting, it is about making hard choices for the betterment of your clan. You are responsible for every cat from the oldest elder to the smallest kit. You can never doubt your actions. If a clan leader is weak, then the clan itself is weak." Moth nodded, lowering her gaze. Juniperstar stepped forward with her tail under Moth's chin "You will be recieving nine lives from each of us, as well as all of our skill and knowledge. You will gain the abilities of a leader, and a warrior." Juniperbreeze nodded to the other leaders, who took their places in front of their decendants; Then on some unsaid que, each of them touch their muzzles to the other cats' forehead. Moth flinched as heat spread from her muzzle to the tip of her tail, a burning she had never felt before, but under the pain was the thrill of the hunt, the glory of battle, and the love of a clan she had never known. Then, whe it felt like she could no longer take any pain, it ebbed, leaving a beautiful warmth within her _I am so proud of you, Moth. You will be a great leader_. Moth seemed to only hear Juniperbreeze's voice in her mind, and she gave a nod. Looking around it seemed as if her companions had similar experiences, Dusk was panting on the ground with Heather, shaking with effort, while Thunder was sitting boldly, but she could see his legs trembling. Swiftglide stepped forward, I hail each of you by your new names: Thunderstar of Shadeclan, Heatherstar of Breezeclan, Duskstar of Marshclan, and Mothstar of Oakclan." "Mothstar, Duskstar, Heatherstar, Thunderstar!" hundereds of voices chanted together as one, welcoming the new leaders. "Three days from now, you will all gather whomever you wish to take with you and go to the forest. There you will meet the members of each clan who decided not to leave but stay loyally until a new leader arrived. They have been waiting for you for a long time...and some have even given up hope. You must reassure them, and make sure their fears and doubts are quelled. That is what makes a good leader. Out of the warriors, you must choose a deputy, the cat who will take over once you are no longer of this world. This cat must be special, and must put clan loyalty above anything else. Go now, all of you, and trust in yourselves!" And with that, the four new clan leaders were left alone in the darkness, even the moon had seemed to give out all of it's light.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mothstar padded along a small path leading into the forest, Swiftglide had shown her this place before, where her new clan would be waiting or her. Movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention and she saw Thunderstar, but he wasn't alone, there was a very pretty ginger she-cat, Thunderstar's mate Shelly, and three tiny kits, two, a pure white kit and a white kit with ginger patches, carried by Thunderstar and one, a pure ginger kit, carried by Shelly. "You had your kits!" Mothstar couldn't supress her purr of excitement, padding over to meet them "Congradulations! They're adorable. Did you need help carrying them?" she thought the larger and very proud tom would snap at her, but he blinked gratefully at her and placed the white and ginger kit on the ground at Mothstar's paws; she grabbed the little scrap and padded along towards the meeting place "Have you named them yet?" Shelly spoke from behind her "He named the white one Lighteningkit, this one is named Scorchkit, but we haven't picked a name for the one you're carrying." Mothstar glanced at the little bundle, her little pink nose was cute like a berry...it dawned on Mothstar "What about Berrykit?" she mewed, Thunderstar looked at Shelly, who's eyes brightened excitedly and nodded "Berrykit is a good name. Thank you, Mothstar...and I wanted to apologize. You were right all along about Starclan, and if I hadn't listened my whole clan would have suffered." Mothstar purred and nudged Thunderstar's shoulder gently "Watch that kind attitude, you'll make me think you're going soft." Thunderstar snorted playfully "Even soft I'd probably still be able to bowl you over." they purred in amusement and padded into the clearing, Heatherstar and Duskstar were already there waiting, beside her was Bramble, Moth's sister, and Bramble's three kits: Thrush, Pine, and Holly. Moth had asked her sister to come with her, as her sister had a knack for herbs, as did her daughter Pine who she was mentoring. Mothstar followed Thunder over to where Bramble was and gently placed Berrykit down beside her mother. The little kit mewled, and pushed herself over to her mother's belly, as did her larger siblings. "They'll become amazing warriors, I can tell." Mothstar purred to Shelly, then added, "Will you be changing your name?" Shelly nodded, "Thunderstar and I agreed it was best, it's time to put our past behind us. What about Bramble and her kits?" Mothstar nodded "I've already thought of a new name for her. And Thrush, Pine, and Holly will become Thrushpaw, Pinepaw, and Hollypaw. Swiftglide informed me my clan didn't have a medicine cat, so Bramble was the first cat I thought of." Mothstar remembered her previous dream with Starclan, where she communed with Swiftglide about her clan's needs, the former warrior had given her much information, including how to change her sister's name in accordance with clan laws.

A yowl from behind them made the lot turn to see a large group of cats heading towards them, though they traveled together, they still stood apart in groups; a large red tom approached them as the group neared "We are the cats of Oakclan, Streamclan, Marshclan, and Breezeclan. We were told our clan leaders would meet us here, is that you?" Mothstar looked to the other leaders, asking them if it was alright that she speak for them, the three nodded "We are the leaders you were told of, I am Mothstar the leader of Oakclan." the red tom nodded, his eyes glowing with...what was that? relief? Had he doubted Starclan's promise? "Mothstar, I am Redsky of Oakclan. Starclan told us of your arrival when I was just a kit but even then many cats didn't believe it. Now it's good to see Starclan kept its promise...we do have a problem...Oakclan has no medicine cat..." "My sister, Bramble. I was informed of this problem, Bramble has studied herbs under our mother most of her life, I have recruited her to be our new medicine cat." Bramble dipped her head politely "I promise to do all that I can to help our clan. These are my daughters: Pine, Thrush, and Holly." Redsky purred happily "A new medicine cat and new warriors for the clan! You are turning out even better than I expected Mothstar. Now, let me introduce you to your clan." Mothstar gazed at the other leaders, who were also integrating into their new clans, and followed Redsky to a group of cats not far from them. Many of them looked like they hadn't washed themselves in moons and a few of them looked half-starved. "Everyone, this is Mothstar, our new leader." a few cats stirred, but most stayed silent...all except for one cat. He looked like a small cougar...and even then he was still huge- almost as large as Thunderstar. "Redsky, why can't you be our leader? You have done more for us than any cat in Oakclan...this imposter isn't even of Oakclan blood." Redsky looked as if he were about to say something, but a rage overcame Mothstar and she stepped forward "My grandmother was Swiftglide of Oakclan, my great grandmother was Juniperstar, the last clan leader. I am just as much Oakclan as you!" she spat, the larger tom stood his ground, fluffing up his pelt with anger, until a much smaller she-cat with the same pelt color padded over to him "Cougarbite, that's enough." she looked to Mothstar, "I am Doeleap, I served as Juniperstar's deputy when she was still alive. You'll have to excuse my son, he is rather proud." Mothstar swallowed her anger, this was one of her warriors, she had to show him she could be trusted "Any loyal warrior would have reacted the same way." she mewed, casting a glance to Cougarbite, who looked surprised at his leader's dismissive tone "But he does have a point. How do we know you're meant to be our leader?" yowls of agreement arose from the crowd behind Doeleap, and Mothstar stared at them, feeling rather intimidated. How was she supposed to prove to her clan she was meant to lead them? _Tell her about our friendship,_ Swiftglide's voice whispered in her ear, _tell her how we used to train together under the old Oaktree, and how I trained her son._ "Swiftglide wants me to tell you she remembers training with you. And training Cougarbite as a warrior." Doeleap's eyes widened in surprise "You couldn't have known Swiftglide was my mentor..." Courgarbite growled angrilly, "not unless..." "Unless Swiftglide told you." Doeleap meowed, nodding, "You are indeed a leader blessed by Starclan. Welcome Mothstar." even Cougarbite's attitude changed, dipping his head respectfully "My apologies, Mothstar. Welcome to Oakclan." Mothstar felt for the young warrior, he'd been defending Oakclan his whole life, he hadn't meant any disrespect he was just trying to protect his clan. Mothstar pressed her muzzle to his shoulder "Never apologize for defending your clan, that is your duty as a warrior." she meowed solemly, respect flickered across his face and he nodded, dipping his head once more. Redsky joined her again "There are a few problems we need taken care of, Mothstar. One being Cougarbite's apprentice- Lionpaw. I didn't really approve of him mentoring, he's barely a warrior...and on top of that he's one of our strongest warriors" "I'm mentoring Lionpaw, he's my kin. Regardless of what you say." Mothstar looked at Cougarbite, and the younger golden tom she noticed beside him. "I will take care of this now. Those old enough...well you're all here anyway, everyone listen to what I have to say! Firstly, Cougarbite seems to me to be a capable warrior, I see no reason he shouldn't apprentice young Lionpaw, but as is custom, it has to be official. Lionpaw, step forward please." the young apprentice did as he was told, and the others seemed to shiver with anticipation, they were waiting for this for a long time "As leader of Oakclan, I commend this apprentice for his hard work. I confirm that he shall continue to be mentored by Cougarbite. Also, Bramble, step forward." her sister did as instructed, "Starclan, you know every cat by name, I now ask you to take away the name given to this she-cat for it no longer stands for what she is." she paused as the others looked on curiously, "from now on, this cat shall be known as Brambleberry. And as Oakclan does not have a medicine cat, I invite Brambleberry to fill this role." Brambleberry purred and nodded "I accept, Mothstar. I will serve Oakclan with every bit of knowledge I have." Mothstar nodded, looking at her three kits "As they have not yet reached six moon, Brambleberry's kits Pine, Thrush, and Holly will have to remain as kits...are there any queens who can care for them?" "I can look after my own kits, Mothstar." Brambleberry growled, Mothstar blinked in aknowledgement "I know you can, but you'll be too busy as medicine cat. Plus it won't be for long, and you can see them every day." a smaller version of Doeleap stepped forward "I am Tawnypelt, Mothstar. Sister of Cougarbite, Daughter of Doeleap, and Mother of Lionpaw. I may not be a queen anymore, but I would be more than happy to take care of the three kits, if you'll allow it?" Brambleberry paused a moment, glancing at the she-cat, who added to her "I will protect them with my life, no harm shall come to them whilst I am breathing." and finally Brambleberry nodded, casting a rueful glance at Mothstar as she took her place once again. "Then Thrush, Pine, and Holly shall now be known as Thrushkit, Pinekit, and Hollykit, and will live with Tawnypelt in the nursery until it is time for them to be apprenticed!" the rest of the clan nodded approvingly, and finally it was time for Mothstar to pick her deputy...she had to choose someone she knew had served their clan well...someone who would follow her orders without question. "And now, I must choose a deputy. I need a cat who is loyal, and trustworthy, a cat who knows the clan enough to help me lead. Redsky will be the new deputy." Redsky nodded, and all the other clan agreed. Redsky was apparently popular. "Now that everything is settled, Mothstar, we must find our home." Mothstar stared at him blankly "Home? I thought you all lived in the forest?" "What's left of it." a voice meowed." "The twolegs took everything from us. Oakclan has to live off of rats and carrion most nights." Mothstar blinked, now noticing how underfed every cat was. "Starclan hasn't spoken to me about this...but I'm sure that they will. For now, I suggest we camp here. There are plenty of mice and small birds to catch near the twoleg nests. Redsky, see to the clan. I'm going to speak with the other leaders." Redsky dipped his head, and padded off with a hunting party to look for food. Mothstar was beside herself, no cat in Starclan had told her she had to help the clan find a home too! How in Starclan's name was she going to do that. As she expected, Thunderstar, Heatherstar, and Duskstar were already gathered together, with the same exhapserated look on their face. "You have to find a new home for your clans too, huh?" she meowed, exhausted. How did Starclan expect her to do this? She'd never led a clan, she'd never been leader of anything. Thunderstar was the first to reply "Not only that, we had a queen die giving birth a few moments ago. Only one of her kits survived. Her name was Sunflower." Mothstar felt a pang, a cat had died? She pressed herself comfortingly to Thunderstar's side "I'm terribly sorry." Thunderstar nodded "Shelly took her name and is now know as Sunfeather. She agreed to adopt the queen's kit, which she named Rosekit." Heatherstar purred approvingly "Your mate is a wonderful mother. Rosekit has the best chance she can get." Thunderstar blinked gratefully at her. "So, has anyone recieved a message from Starclan about finding a new home?" all three simultaneously turned to Mothstar, who shook her head "Starclan has been silent...I don't understand why they didn't tell us about all of this." "Maybe they knew we wouldn't come," Duskstar meowed, "we're not warriors, regardless of how many lives they gave us, we don't know anything about this world." Heatherstar nodded her agreement, but Thunderstar snorted "I've felt more at home here than I have my entire kithood as a kittypet, even my mate is adjusting better to clan life. How can you say we weren't meant for this?" Duskstar and Heatherstar looked away for a moment. Mothstar felt their fear, and uncertainty, but it was too late to turn back. "Regardless of what we think or believe, we are responsible for clans now. We can't just abandon them, not after how long they've waited. If their leaders run out on them, they'll be crushed. Starclan will give us a sign, I feel it!" Duskstar shook his head "I hope you're right Mothstar, because if you're not then all of us will perish."

Mothstar returned to her clan utterly exhausted, barely able to keep a straight path. Redsky was waiting for her, seemingly full of energy; as he sighted her, he padded over with a small mouse in his jaws "I caught something for you. Hope you didn't mind." Mothstar blinked gratefully at him, tired as she was she had dreaded the thought of going hunting for herself on top of all that. "Thank you, Redsky. How is the rest of the clan?" "Resting with full bellies. No cat ever dared come this far because of the twolegs, so none of us knew how plentiful the prey was here." Mothstar nodded, but her gaze was troubled "They were right to be worried. Twolegs will chase us out of here by morning, they don't like cats eating their song birds, they like to watch them or some nonsense like that." Redsky snorted "I will never understand twolegs." "You nor me." she bit into the mouse and was astonished to see how hungry she was, and finished it in a few famished gulps. "Do you have any kits, Mothstar?" Mothstar almost choked on her last bit of mouse "What?" "Do you have any kits?" Redsky was gazing outward towards Lionpaw with a proud look on his face "No, I don't. Is Lionpaw your kit?" Redsky shook his head "Tawnypelt and I trained together, but she fell for another tom...a tom who unfortunately left the clan once he became a warrior. Tawnypelt found out she was pregnant about a moon afterwards. I don't even think Caymanbite knows about his son...but I cared for Tawnypelt, and I helped raise Lionpaw as my own, even though her feelings are clearly for his father." Mothstar paused for a moment "I'd never really considered having kits. My sister had her three daughters, and that was enough for me. Holly had it the hardest, she looked like their father." Redsky blinked "Brambleberry isn't fond of him?" Mothstar shook her head, remembering the kits' father Flame, Brambleberry had been in love with him, then tradgedy struck "Another cat wanted Bramble and he's territory. Flame was killed, if it weren't for Dusk and I, Bramble would have been killed too. Flame died protecting his family. He was a good cat." Redsky nodded, then turned his gaze to the three kits and their mother "So they're like your kits?" Mothstar shrugged "You could say that, I helped raise them. Holly and I have a special relationship...in fact I was thinking of mentoring her once she became an apprentice." Redsky purred approvingly "She seems eager, I spoke with the three of them while you were talking with the other...what were you talking about anyway?" Mothstar hesitated, deciding whether to tell her deputy her doubts or not "It's nothing you should worry about. We were just catching up." "Oh, well then that's good. Have we had a plan for moving yet, or are we staying put?" "We have to leave in the morning. I'm not sure where though; we'll just go through the forest until we come out on the other side, I know there's mountains beyond us." Redsky nodded wordlessly again. "Well, goodnight, Mothstar. We will be ready in the morning." "Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Holly?" a familiar mew made Hollykit's ears twitch, "Holly, dear. Listen to me." she searched her memory closely, who was that. Then recognition made her eyes shoot open- it was her father's voice...but he was dead! Hollykit snapped her head up, she wasn't curled up against Brambleberry's flank with her sisters like before. Now shey layed in a beautiful meadow, surrounded by trees and plants, and there before her shimmering in starlight was her father. "Daddy? But how? I don't understand." she watched as he leaned forward and gently nuzzled her, her ginger fur almost identical to his. "Listen closely, Hollykit. Starclan can't reach Mothstar, its up to you to get this message to her." Hollykit's ears drooped "Why me? I'm not even an apprentice. No cat will believe me!" "Mothstar will," Flame purred, "she trusts you, and she's waiting for a sign. I don't know why we can't reach her, but for some reason I can reach you. You are meant for amazing things, Hollykit. Now, listen closely. Tell Mothstar to take the small twoleg path out of the forest, then follow the thunderpath until she reaches the forest beyond the mountains. That is where your new homes will be." Hollykit blinked as she saw the path he was speaking of in her head. It seemed to be a day's journey. "What if Mothstar doesn't believe me?" Flame nuzzled her again "Then you must get her to belive you. If she doesn't all of the clans will be destroyed." Hollykit tilted her head "Why don't you tell this to the other clan leaders? Surely they want to find their homes too?" Flame snorted "We've sent the dream to Heatherstar, she just thinks its a dream. Thunderstar and Duskstar will be of no help. We really wanted to reach Mothstar, but again for some reason we can't. Mothstar belives strongly in Starclan, and she'll believe you if you tell her about your dream. I love you, my sweet." and with that, Flame, the meadow, and the dream faded until Hollykit was left on her own in the dark. She blinked, and was back with Brambleberry and her sisters. The sun had risen, and she caught sight of Mothstar and Redsky chating not too far away. She jumped up and raced over "Mothstar! Mothstar, I need to talk to you!" she watched her aunt's ears prick, then seemed to scowl at her "Hollykit, I'm talking with Redsky, who is also your clan deputy. Show a little respect." "Oh, Mothstar, what she has to say seems important, listen to her." Mothstar nodded, then turned to listen _Please don't be wrong about this father..._ Hollykit thought to herself "I had...I had a dream last night..." "Hollykit, you interupted me for a dream..." "I saw my father! He showed me a path that would take us to a second forest...he said you'd been waiting for a sign from Starclan." Mothstar's ears pricked, and her eyes widened "Why didn't they tell me this, or the other leaders." "He said the others ignored him, and that he couldn't reach you...I'm not sure why." Mothstar looked away for a moment, and Hollykit for a split second thought she could see fear in her leader's eyes. "It doesn't matter...Hollykit, if we took this path, could you lead us?" Hollykit thought, the path was clearly visible in her mind like she'd walked it a hundred times before, and nodded. Mothstar nodded too "Then come with me. We need to gather everyone. Redsky, we'll be back with the rest of the clans, keep Oakclan here." "Yes, Mothstar." Hollykit followed Mothstar to the other part of the clearing where she saw the other groups of cats, she didn't know any of them except for Duskstar, who sat with a very pretty gray tabby she-cat. Near him were two other cats, one a russet brown tabby she-cat and the other a brown tom. Mothstar padded over with a gentle greeting. "Greetings, Mothstar," the russet tabby mewed, gazing with excitement as Hollykit bounced along beside her, "and who is this pretty little she-kit?" "She's my neice, Hollykit. Hollykit this is Heatherstar. And you already know Duskstar." "H-hello." Hollykit mewled, suddenly shy. "Mothstar, this is my deputy Mossfur," Duskstar meowed, "and Heatherstar's deputy, Volefur." "Its a pleasure to meet you both. I chose Redsky for my deputy." Hollykit watched the two deputies nod their approval "Redsky was the obvious choice," Mossfur purred, "He practically led the clan after Caymanbite died, he was the strongest cat in the clan, and was favorite in the clan for the deputy position." "Died?" Mothstar sounded confused, "I was told Caymanbite left." Mossfur shrugged "That's what the clans were told, perhaps they didn't want the rest of us to know Oakclan cats were leaving. It would definately be a scary thing for even your strongest warrior to give up and leave." Mothstar nodded; Duskstar pricked his ears for a moment "Thundertstar and Blackfang are coming. I'm sure they're going to wonder what we're supposed to be doing." Mothstar purred happily "Well I'll be happy to tell them. Starclan spoke to me, just as I told you they would." immediately the other leaders purred with excitement "What did they say? Where are we going? What was your dream about?" Mothstar paused, as Thunderstar approached, catching the end of the conversation "You had a dream? Well, what happened?" "Well," Mothstar mewed, glancing at Hollykit, "it wasn't exactly my dream...it was Hollykit's." Thunderstar snarled angrily "Kits dream all the time! How do you expect me to put my clan's fate on the words of a kit!" "Well...um...Thunderstar," Hollykit mewled, the great white tom snapped his furious gaze to her, Hollykit shrank but continued, "I saw my father...his fur glowed with starlight, and his eyes were glowing...he showed me a path that would lead us to the new forest, it looked to be about a day's journey..." Thunderstar snorted and turned back to Mothstar "And why didn't Starclan share this with you?" he snarled, Mothstar looked calm and answered "I haven't been sleeping well, so my sister gave me some poppy seeds to eat. I was in such a deep sleep I couldn't dream. So Starclan told my neice instead." Hollykit glanced confusedly at Mothstar, she never saw Brambleberry give Mothstar any poppy seeds, but the look she recieved from Mothstar told her to stay silent. _Why would Mothstar lie?_ she thought internally, but she waited for the others to respond. Heatherstar nodded "That's to be expected. Running a clan is stressful, lack of sleep comes with that. I hope the poppy seeds helped." the other leader seemed genuinely concerned; Mothstar gave her a nod "Obviously, it even blocked Starclan." Mothstar purred with genuine amusement, Hollykit was amazed how well Mothstar was able to lie, she seemed so natural. "Well, then Hollykit," Heatherstar purred warmly, "where did your father ask us to meet?" Hollykit flicked her head towards where she and Mothstar had come from "Flame said to follow the twoleg path out of the forest, then the Thunderpath over the mountains to the forest beyond them." Thunderstar huffed "I am not taking my newborn kits across a Thunderpath over the word of a kit!" Duskstar snorted at Thunderstar "You would if it was your own kits dream, and you'd expect every one of us to follow it as will of Starclan. So if you want to stay here with your clan, go ahead," he turned to Mothstripe, "Marshclan is with you Mothstar." "And Streamclan." Heatherstar joined in, looking expectantly at Thunderstar; the large white tom growled angrilly, glaring at the kit "I hope your little dream doesn't get my clan killed...Breezeclan will join you." Mothstar nodded with an approving purr. "Gather your clans and meet us near the small trail, we'll be leaving soon." and with that, the three leaders left, and Mothstar and Hollykit were left alone. "Don't listen to Thunderstar," Mothstar told Hollykit with a growl, "he means well, but sometimes he comes across as a mousebrain." her aunt turned and licked her head, "You did so well, Hollykit! Even when Thunderstar got angry with you, you stood your ground. That's the makings of a fine warrior." Hollykit gave a purr, but her mind was racing "Um...Mothstar? Will the other clans expect me to lead them? I know it was my dream, but I'm only a kit." Mothstar hesitated, then gazed proudly at her "Not for long. let's get back to camp."

As they returned, Hollykit caught sight of Brambleberry and Redsky, her mother seemed to be angry, while Redsky simply flinched a bit as she hissed at him, but he kept his composure. He glanced towards them and seemed to sigh in relief, flicking his head towards them for Brambleberry, who looked at Hollykit with relief; the brown tabby queen raced over, with Pinekit and Thrushkit behind her "Hollykit! I was so worried about you! Mothstar, why didn't you tell me you were taking Hollykit!" Mothstar blinked at her sister "Redsky didn't tell you I was leaving with her?" Hollykit watched her mother pause, look away for a moment, then turn back "He's not my sister." she said defiantly, Redsky had given her the information. "But he is your clan deputy. You should trust him, Brambleberry." "We've only just met these cats! How do you know we can trust them?" Mothstar nuzzled her "They've only just met us as well, yet they trust us to lead them and treat their sick. That takes an awful lot of trust doesn't it?" Brambleberry sighed, lowering her head "I suppose it does." she meowed at last, giving Hollykit a lick. "Brambleberry, I know after what happened you find it hard to trust others, but this is your clan. They need you. True we weren't born in the clan, but our great grandmother, and grandmother were. Their blood is our blood." Brambleberry looked at Mothstar, her eyes glowing "I never thought of it that way...you're right Mothstar." "How close are your kits to six moons?" Mothstar asked out of nowhere, Brambleberry, stunned, hesitated a moment "They're still half a moon away." Mothstar nodded, looking at the three kits, "I'm making them apprentices early. We'll need their strength in the upcoming journey." "Journey, what journey." Mothstar shook her head "I'll be announcing it to the clan. You wanted to take Pinekit as your apprentice, didn't you?" Brambleberry looked at her daughter questioningly; Pinekit nodded enthusiastically "Yes, I want to take her." Mothstar nodded, and padded over to the center of the clearing. Hollykit watched her as she went, wondering what was going on in her mind. "Where did you go?" she herd Thrushkit squeak beside her "To speak with the other leaders. Mothstar will explain the rest." "All cats old enought to catch their own prey, join me for a clan meeting!" Mothstar's yowl echoed across the clearing. Hollykit and her sisters squeezed through the crowd of cats to sit in the front with Brambleberry; their foster mother, Tawnypelt sat next to Brambleberry, who gave her a friendly purr for a greeting. Hollykit felt happy, at least her mother got along with one cat. "Cats of Oakclan, the warrior code states that kits should be six moons before they're apprenticed. But as Oakclan needs warriors, I am deciding to make these three kits apprentices early. They'll be apprentices in half a moon." she added, as cats started to yowl in alarm, once she did, they seemed to calm down. "Hollykit, Thrushkit, Pinekit, step forward." Hollykit padded up with both her sisters, trying to ignore the stares that acompanied her. "Hollykit, Thrushkit, Pinekit," Hollykit watched Redsky lean in and whisper something into Mothstar's ear- he must have been telling Mothstar which words to use for their ceremony, "it is time for the three of you to become apprentices. Thrushkit you will now be known as Thrushpaw, Tawnypelt, you've established a wonderful relationship with the kits, and Redsky informed me you haven't recieved an apprentice for a long while. I expect all your skill and bravery to be passed onto your apprentice. You will mentor Thrushpaw." Tawnypelt gave a loud excited mew and padded over to press her nose to Thrushpaw's, then joined Brambleberry again who gave her a proud purr and a barage of licks. "Pinekit, you will be known as Pinepaw. Brambleberry has asked to take you on as her apprentice, and you have accepted. So, Pinepaw shall be the new medicine cat apprentice of Oakclan." purrs and yowls errupted from the crowd. Hollykit realized that most of the clan went to Brambleberry for healing had met Pinepaw, and had already accepted her as one of their own, and now she sat before Mothstar waiting to become an apprentice herself. Mothstar stared at her, her eyes went cloudy for a moment, then back to normal...no not normal, Mothstar's eyes were full of fear...she was afraid of her "Uh...Holly-Hollykit, you will be known as Hollypaw...and your mentor will be Redsky." Mothstar turned and padded away quickly, not looking back at her. Hollypaw stared after her, wondering what was going on, until Redsky padded over to her "Hello, Hollypaw, it's a pleasure." Hollypaw purred her thanks, she was excited to get to train with the clan deputy, and one of the most experienced warriors in Oakclan "I promise to work very hard for you." Redsky touched his nose to hers "I promise to do the same." he purred gently, "Now, lets see about getting you three something to eat, I'm sure you're hungry...oh wait a minute...Mothstar!" Redsky called the leader again, and hesitantly she returned. Mothstar stared at Hollypaw for a long moment, then turned to the rest of the clan "I recieved a dream from Starclan the other night..they have shown me the way to our new home." excited yowls errupted from the clan, Hollypaw gave Mothstar a hard stare _They sent ME that dream! Why are you lying?_ "I have informed the other leaders and they will be joining us shortly for the journey, so any cat who hasn't eaten needs to do so now. Clan dismissed" she turned to Hollypaw, and mewed quietly "Where did you say we need to go?" Hollypaw growled "The small twoleg path near here. Just follow their scent. Though if Starclan spoke to you, you should already know it." Hollypaw stalked away, heading for her mother's sleeping area, then she remembered she was an apprentice now, she'd have to stay with the other apprentices. Suddenly she felt alone, and scared...but she shook the feeling- _the others are my sisters...and Tawnypelt's kit. I have nothing to worry about._


End file.
